1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning robot, and more particularly, to a cleaning robot adapted to perform a cleaning operation in a self-controlled manner (i.e., not being under the control of a person), and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional cleaning robot recognizes, by itself, an area to be cleaned (hereinafter referred to as a “cleaning area”) while running along the outline of the cleaning area surrounded by walls or furniture, and then cleans the recognized cleaning area while automatically running on the cleaning area.
However, such a conventional cleaning robot is configured to prevent the user from directly inputting information to the cleaning robot about a path to be cleaned. For this reason, the conventional cleaning robot must clean the cleaning area in a fixed pattern along a fixed cleaning path.
As a result, such a conventional cleaning robot has a problem in that it cannot clean a cleaning area desired by the user in a pattern desired by the user.